1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an optical transmission module.
2. Related Art
In technical fields such as optical communication or optical storage, there has been a growing interest in Vertical-Cavity Surface-Emitting Lasers (hereinafter referred to as VCSELs) for use as a light source. VCSELs have excellent characteristics which edge-emitting semiconductor lasers do not have. For example, a VCSEL has a lower threshold current and consumes less power, and VCSELs can be arranged in two-dimensional arrays. Because of these characteristics, applications for an optical transmission module as a light source have been expected in the fields such as optical communication or optical data processing.
In order to achieve a lower cost of an optical transmission module, it is required that a VCSEL and a driving circuit for driving the VCSEL are mounted in a same package. The optical transmission module performs a burn-in test and a defect determination.